<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Demon Encounter by TheSpicyTamale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690310">A Demon Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpicyTamale/pseuds/TheSpicyTamale'>TheSpicyTamale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knifeplay, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpicyTamale/pseuds/TheSpicyTamale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little concept I wrote, demon appears and bangs the gender-neutral reader!<br/>Hope y'all enjoy!</p><p>P.s. reference at the begining!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Demon Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He smirks as he appears before you, towering over your bed. He had no shirt on, his cock swaying between his legs as he pushed his pants down "C'mon little whore..come here". He grabs your leg and yanks you to him.</p><p>You whimper softly, in your cute little undies. He takes his shiny knife and slides it down your sternum, cutting off your shirt "Oops" He chuckled raspily as he exposed your chest. "Mhh" He growls his cock twitching at the sight of your cute chest and tummy. He dragged the knife down your tummy, making little marks along the way.</p><p>Sliding the knife to your thighs, he trails the tip on both sides of your undies. He cuts them off with ease, smirking as he exposed your privates. "Mhh" He slides his hand over your parts, hoisting you up for ease of access.</p><p>He chuckles and pushes the dull side of the cold blade along your entrance, it getting wet from your parts. He moves the knife to your face "Clean it" He orders, and you hungrily lap up your own juices.</p><p>"What a little slut" He chuckles, his massive cock rock hard for you. He grabs you around the waist with one hand, hoisting your small body up. He smirks and prods you with his cock. </p><p>He pushed his rod into you, forcing your cunt open. He growls softly as you get stretched out by the demon. He pulls you down onto his cock as if you were a flesh light. Which in reality is all you are..a worthless little fuck toy. He moves you up at down, his massive cock gaping your hole. A huge bulge in your tummy from him. He moans softly, you soon cum all over him. Your eyes roll back as he jerks himself off with your body. He moans and growls as he gets closer. You cum again, he just chuckles "What a little worthless whore" He growls and then moans. He tensees up and cums, deep inside your tummy. His warm seed filling you up, swelling your tummy lightly. He chuckles and pulls out, leaving you feeling empty as his seed spills out. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>